One final goodbye
by vmt1998
Summary: Ally Dawson has left behind a video to some of her friends and family members as a small memento to her life spent with them. Contains main characters death.


"There comes a time in everyone's life where they must leave the earth and what they love behind. I never had the choice to chose when to go or when to say goodbye. I wish I could have told you sooner but at this stage I am only permitted a month. I never had the time or heart to tell you all I would be dying. I know this may be sudden but I'd only ask that you remember my short eight teen years of life as something to be forgotten. I do not want to be remembered for my sickness I only wish to be remembered as I was. But this video is not about remembering me it is about how happy I was to have gotten to know so many of you.

To my mother, I couldn't be more proud of you. You have always been by my side throughout all these years and I couldn't have been more grateful for that. While I may be gone from this earth please remember to take care of yourself and please make sure Dad doesn't shut down sonic boom. Might i add you have done an amazing job not only taking care of yourself but the cause you believed in and i hope you can continue to do that . I will forever be grateful for all the endless nights you spent skyping me because of my silly teen issues. I love you so much mom and im so sorry i couldn't hold it out any longer for you.

To my father whom I couldn't live without,I love you so much. You have taught me how to love music and express myself through songs. You have not only raised me , you shaped me into the person I became. And i truly hope i made you proud with each step i took. I wouldn't have been able to make it without your love and support. And i know this is going to be extremely rough but please don't give up. You owe it to not only yourself but to all kids out there like me to keep teaching music . Don't forget the hard work you put into all of this and don't forget they're are people out there that will help you. I love you Daddy please take care of yourself.

To my best friend Trish , there are so many things I wish I could have told you growing up. Like for example how beautiful and caring you are or how talented you are . I am so proud of how far you have come since becoming Austins manager . I will never be able to forget all the time we spend working hours together and how you could simply make me smile even when i was in the worst mood. You not only become my best friend growing up but you become the sister i never had. I wish things where different and i wish i could have lived to fulfill all of our childish promises. I had wished to have made it to your wedding day and i had wish to had finished high school with you and the boys. But i want you to always know i will always cherish those memories and i will look after you in the stars. I love you Trish and i am so sorry this is the last time you will see me.

To Dez, Dez i can't begin to tell you how much i've enjoyed our friend ship .I have always considered you as the older brother i never had . I will miss your jokes the most. Dez fallow your dreams and never stop reaching for the sky and when you get there reach for the stars because one day i know you will make it big. I love you Dez please take care of him.

To Austin, I've tried making this video thousands of times and I could never seem to get it right or not cry. Gawd Austin there are so many things , words i want to say to you but they dont seem to want to come out. First off i am so sorry for not telling you about this. I'm sorry for hurting you and i'm sorry for leaving you behind. How i wish... how i wish i could be with you right now and hug you. Austin you have grown so much from the first time we meet four years ago. there is no way i would be half of the person i become if it wasn't for you , Dez ,trish and my parents. Austin i dont know if you knew this but i loved you so much and i didn't think it would be right to just go and die and not at least be able to tell you how i felt . I'm sorry i didnt tell you sooner i was afraid and scared and i didnt want to hurt you more by...

The video faded out once more Ally never finished that video... Her last words to her family and friends left the room in tears.

* * *

 ** _I personally couldn't end this so while this is an unfinished work of art it hit to close to home. Almost 6 and half moths ago my legal guardian (grandmother) passed away and ive been trying to post this for about what i want to say a month. While she didn't leave behind videos she blessed me with some of her writings and from time to time i read them. But enough of my rambling i hope you some what enjoyed this piece until next time._**


End file.
